1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a flexible toy having multiple functions, which can be used to perform a number of tricks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, a number of toys have been invented which have a flexible feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,718,792 (F. G. Main) discloses a toy, including a metal strip coiled into a single plane at one end and having a handle secured to the other end thereof. The hnalde is arranged substantially tangential to the coiled portion of the strip and rests in the plane of the coiled portion. The coiled portion yields of its own weight to produce uncoiling and coiling movements upon the movement of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,959 (Fleischer) discloses a toy adapted for pulling, stretching, and bouncing which includes two intertwined helically cut shells. More specifically, the toy comprises a first spherical shell cut into a helix, a second spherical shell cut into a helix, and wherein the two helixes are intertwined with each other so as to produce an unitary toy. The two shells may be both cut in either a clockwise or counterwise direction. Alternatively, one shell may be cut in a clockwise direction, and the other shell is cut in a counter-clockwise direction. Each spherical shell has a diameter of between xc2xd and 2xc2xd inches. The thickness of the helix may be between xe2x85x9 and xc2xd inches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,300 (Storry) discloses a recreational projectile, which in one embodiment displays rotational motion imparted when the projectile is thrown, similar to the motion of a turning screw. The recreactional projectile comprises a strip of resilient plastic coiled into a compressible helix at an angle of helical advancement sufficient to prevent adjacent windings of the coiled strip from overlapping each other when in an uncompressed state.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,217 (Hsueh) discloses a light reflection band device having a protection band, a flexible plate disposed on the protection band, a base band disposed on the flexible plate, a transparent layer disposed on the base band, and a liquid solution and a large number of light-reflection particles disposed between the transparent layer and base band. A periphery of the protection band, a periphery of the flexible plate, a periphery of the base band, and a periphery of the transparent layer are melted together The object of the present invention is to provide a light reflection band device which can reflect light at night. Another object of the present invention is to provide a light reflection band device which can be placed on a wrist or a waist of the user.
The present invention discloses a retractable coiled toy, hereinafter referred to as the Slinger, is made of a material having a memory, which further has a handle integral with the coil or body of the toy. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the slinger is made out of polyurethane, a coiled steel, other plastics or some other material which has memory.
The present invention discloses a number of methods for using the coiled toy. The Slinger can be used to wrap around the wrist, like a bracelet.
In another use, the slinger may be used as a lasso. In yet another use of the slinger,